


I love her

by Moondeertribe



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, um yeah beast is bat shit crazy yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondeertribe/pseuds/Moondeertribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After happily ever after. Beast finds it hard not to revert to his prior self....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love her

**Author's Note:**

> Its a poem i think yeah

I love her. I love her as the flowers love sunshine. I love her as the fish love the seas, as a deer loves nature, as a fox loves solitude, as the chicken loves the feed from its masters hands and as the eagle loves the free, unguided wind.

I love her as the animal inside of me loves her. Tender and caring for the warm heart beating in her chest. The same dissolving away to satisfy my insatiable cravings. The taste of her tender heart appeasing my beast as she once appeased my human with her laughter and light.

I loved her. I needed her. I took what was mine and now no one will ever have the chance to feel her as I had. To feel her delicate hand clasping mine, to watch the light drain from her eyes as my hands wrapped around her throat, to tear open her chest and drink her blood, her warm, warm blood as it bubbled up and out, seeping as I gouged out and greedily ate up her fulfilled heart.

 I’m not a monster and yet I am a beast. A beast locked in a human body. I found love and yet my beast over comes me still. Im lost and she will never be found. I love her. I love you,belle,and you will forever be a part of me.


End file.
